Been Blind Is Merely Ignorance
by Blink33Gal
Summary: Owen has an epiphany, which leads to an date with an unexpected Co-Worker. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Owen Harper stood slumped against his living room wall. His white shirt contrasting nicely with the beige walls. He had unknowingly become another ornament in his museum home. Tonight had not turned out as planned. His whole Friday night had been planned. Last Tuesday, Owen had wandered into a blonde. She knew stories of a Doctor, who she was aiming to find. Much like Jack. Doctor who?

The blonde had named herself BW to him, but wouldn't explain what those initials stood for. He finally asked her to meet him at his flat, 18:30 sharp. He would take her out for dinner. BW had seemed all for it. Rather excited in his eyes. If that was so, then why at 19:00 was he still in his apartment awaiting her arrival? Mysteriously, whilst he and Jack had been chatting about the blonde, jack had muttered something to do with "severed hands' and blue boxes'", and his line had abruptly cut off. What was going on?

Now he was trapped in, on a Friday of all days. Then a thought occurred to him. Toshiko. She had asked him on a date. He had agreed, but hadn't thought much of it until now. He had to admit he liked her. Although, if anybody was to ask, nothing of the sorts would have been spoken.

"Hello, this is Toshiko." Her voice rang soft through the speaker.

"Toshiko, Its Owen. I've nothing better to do, so how about that date? On me." Owen asked.

Owen could practically hear the smile on Toshiko's face. When she replied, the excitement was radiating through the iPhone.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. I'll be by in half hour to pick you up. Scrub that, forty-five minutes. I know what you women are like getting ready. Don't you keep me waiting Toshiko Sato!" Owen hung up. He knew he was been arrogant, but he hoped Toshiko knew him well enough, to know he didn't mean anything nastily. After all, he was Owen Harper. Dr Owen Harper, and that's how he rolls.

He couldn't help grinning despite the sheer feeling of been bored keeps runs like fire through his veins. He flicked the kettle on, and proceeded through to the bathroom. Something deep down told him he should really try with this one. This date was going to be different. He knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiko had never felt as excited as she did now. Forty-five minutes until Owen arrived. What was she going to wear? She had dreamt of this day for the past three years. She remembered the day Owen first joined. He acted just as cocky as ever. They seemed to have hit it off straight away.

_October 7__th__ 2003- Torchwood Cardiff. 2:36pm._

_Captain Jack Harkness entered the main hub of Torchwood Cardiff. Brown haired and a smile that could melt the hearts of ladies. And men. He dressed as a solider from World War Two. Well more of a Captain. Handsome as ever, a man stood awkwardly behind him. Unsure. _

"_Alright. Listen up. This is Owen Harper. MD."_

_The Captain gestured at a woman who rose to her feet. She had a light complexion, and curly brown hair, which she wore in a ponytail. _

"_Owen meet Suzie Costello. Second in command." Suzie smiled. Owen nodded._

"_This is Toshiko Sato, Computer genius." The woman in question, Owen noticed had a dark skin tone, moisturised skin, with evenly applied make-up. Black shiny hair flowed straight, down to her shoulders._

_Unlike Suzie, Toshiko walked over to Owen. Ever the friendly person, Toshiko gave Owen a quick hug to welcome him. Owen hugged her back in return. Blushing, Toshiko hurried back over to her desk._

A/N-

I understand you may be annoyed that this chapter is REALLY short. But my life is in an emotional turmoil at the moment, and will be for quite some time. I will try to update as soon as humanly possible. But, this story is under hiatus for the near future, until said otherwise. I am so truly sorry for this. I can only hope you will forgive me.

Yours Truly,

Jess xxx


	3. Chapter 3

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Owen thought it safe to say that he was positively shaking with 'fear'. Sure he had been on thousands of dates, which is not an exaggeration. What he felt whilst he dated other women, was nothing to what he was experiencing right now, at the sheer thought of this date with Toshiko Sato.

The strongest emotion he felt at this exact moment was stupidity at having been so clueless for the past few years. When he found the time to think about it, he came to the conclusion that he would have had to have been a Raxacoroicofallapatorian to have not realised Toshiko's feelings for him.

Owen liked to think that he wasn't clueless; but that the actual reason for his obliviousness was the barriers he had protected himself with after the death of his fiancée Katie. He tried to shake the thoughts of his ex-fiancée from his mind. He was about to go on a date, now was not the time to be thinking of Katie!

Owen stood in front of his full length mirror. He was very handsome, if he may say so himself. He had decided to wear a purple stripped dinner shirt with black trousers. His hair gelled appropriately. He checked the time. 7:40pm.

"Shit, I'm going to be late".

**A/N—**

**Sorry! I know, another short chapter. The rest are proberly going to be like this as well. Up until the characters meet up, each chapter is going to be wrote from one point of view. Please bare with me I know I am terrible. Thank you faithful companion **


End file.
